Code Geass: Lelouch's Antic Disposition
by weaponwes123
Summary: In the anime, Lelouch's achilles heel was Nunnally. What would happen if Lelouch lost both his mother and sister in Aries Villa? Lelouch embodies Shakespeare's Hamlet so he can find who is truly responsible for their death and makes them pay. Lelouch x Harem!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Revoluti

Chapter 1: The Beginning of the Revolution

The Holy Britannian Empire was the dominant military superpower that encompassed one-third of the world. Its rivals were the Chinese Federation and the European Union, two lesser superpowers that stood in Britannia's way for world domination.

With its vast military power and resources, Britannia conquered its neighbor countries easily in the Western Hemisphere and slowly started to expand outwards into Asia, Europe, and Africa. The countries that were conquered were renamed as Areas with its citizens loosing their cultural heritage, language, ideology, and even basic human rights. Life for Numbers was horrible as they faced racism created from Britannia's ideology of Darwinism. Lucky numbers that became Honorary Britannians did not fare much better as racial prejudice prevented them from gaining better education and jobs that ordinary Britannians enjoyed.

Under the 98th Emperor of Britannia Charles zi Britannia, he continued to uphold Britannia's ideology. He argued that Darwinism resulted in better Britannians that allowed the Holy Britannian Empire to expand its domain to control millions of people. With Marianne Lamperouge, Knight of Two, married Charles zi Britannia, they created the one individual that would change the course of history forever. One man that would have the greatest mind ever seen by the world. That man would be Lelouch vi Britannia, Eleventh Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire.

* * *

2010 a.t.b. Pendragon

The once bright, warm, and jovial place that was the home of the vi Britannia line now had a bitter, icy atmosphere because of the recently deceased Marianne vi Britannia. The terrorist attack that took the life of Marianne vi Britannia and left her daughter Nunnally vi Britannia, Fourth Princess of the Holy Britannian Empire, in critical condition at the hospital.

The news shocked millions of Britannians worldwide, who considered Marianne vi Britannia as a role model because she was a commoner who rose to the ranks of nobility. The nobility, however, were joyful that the commoner who had to be treated with equal respect was no more. As people considered nothing worse could happen, Princess Nunnally vi Britannia was poisoned at the hospital and died five days after her mother.

As a result, the security of Pendragon was increased and the city fell under martial law. With tensions running high, many conspiracy theories started to appear. People hoped that the young prince, Lelouch vi Britannia, would stay safe because there was no news about his situation. He was the last of the vi Britannia line.

* * *

2010 a.t.b. Aries Villa

Cornelia li Britannia, Second Princess of the Britannian Imperial Family, stormed her way through the doors of Aries Villa to find her half-brother Lelouch. Following the princess were her two knights: Andreas Darlton and Gilbert G.P. Guilford. All three clearly suffered from lack of sleep evident from their faces. Cornelia blamed herself for not posting guards at the time at the attack. She even suffered the thought that she did not oversee the security posted around Nunnally at the hospital because she was trying to come to terms with Marianne's death herself. _No way are they going to take away Lelouch too… _"Darlton, Guilford!" Cornelia yelled as she continued to make her way to find Lelouch.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Her two knights spoke in unison as they continued to follow her.

"Darlton, I need you to station your most trusted men around the villa. Guilford, check the palace security." Cornelia commanded.

"Yes, Your Highness!" The two knights spoke as they left Cornelia to fulfill their order.

After walking around to find Lelouch, Cornelia arrived at Lelouch's room. This was the last place that she did not check and hoped that Lelouch would be in here. As she took a step forward, she could not help but feel nervous and afraid for what awaited inside. She steeled herself, as she needed to know Lelouch was still safe, regardless if Lelouch blamed her with Marianne's death. She knocked on the door twice. "Lelouch it's me Cornelia. Can you please open the door?"

* * *

If one would describe Lelouch's room, it would be disaster. Considering how Lelouch always is neat, it would look like a storm went through the room. Books were on the ground. Lelouch's favorite chess set was on the table. All the pieces were on the ground. Only two queens, white and black, laid flat on their side on the chessboard.

Lelouch himself was in the middle of the room thinking about his situation. _Why? If mother angered nobles because she was a commoner, why would they go after Nunnally? Was the commoner stain considered that bad? If so, then I am the next target. But why am I still alive? It has been four days since the death of Nunnally and yet there is no sign of intruders. Do they know where I am or are they trying to make me paranoid with the knowledge that I am their next target? Still, how would terrorist get in the Aries Villa? Something is odd. And yet, father does not do anything… therefore he might have an idea of who did it. _

"Lelouch it's me Cornelia. Can you please open the door?" _Cornelia! Why would Cornelia be here? But this should be a good chance to gather information since she might know something…_

"Come in Cornelia. The door is not locked" Lelouch says while staring at the chessboard.

Cornelia walks in the room, looking at the mess around Lelouch's room. Her eyes focus on Lelouch's face that violet eyes lacked the joyfulness they once had. "Lelouch?"

"Yes Cornelia?" Lelouch smoothly replies without taking his eyes off the chessboard.

"Are you alright?" Cornelia asks. _Out of the million questions I would ask, I pick the most useless question…_

"At the moment considering I am still among the living, then yes. What did you need?"

"I can here to increase the security in Aries Palace. And the funeral that will be held tomorrow for your mother and Nunnally." _Lelouch's mental state is not healthy._

"Thank you. I will not be attending. I need to get my thoughts together…" _Take the bait…_

"Lelouch…I am sorry but at the night of the attack, I removed the guards from Aries Villa." As she spoke her statement, Lelouch eyes widened in shock before narrowing with anger and moved his head to stare at Cornelia.

"Why?" Lelouch responded with an icy tone.

"Your mother directly ordered the removal herself." Cornelia pleaded trying to avoid his gaze before resting her eyes on the two queens that lay on the chessboard. _Lelouch…_

"I see…thank you Cornelia." _This changes everything. So Mother was meeting someone who she trusted and did not want the guards to know. But who? The Ashfords would gain nothing from her death so they are out. Most of the nobles who despise Mother would not gain her trust. They are just happy at the current situation so they are out. So who is left? Father obviously knows something so it might be someone who has a close relationship with Father as well. But Father loved mother more than the other 108 consorts so I don't think he would want to assassinate Mother. Unless… his love for mother is going against Darwinism making him look weak. So… father has much to gain from her death compared to the others so it might be father. I still need more time to investigate so I should play nice with him. _

"I am going to leave Lelouch. I have Dalton placing his men as security." Cornelia says, breaking Lelouch's train of thought. Cornelia starts to walk out of the room.

"Cornelia…Will you support my actions?" Cornelia turns to look at Lelouch with a questioning gaze.

"What actions…"

"I will become Hamlet to find who caused the death of my mother and Nunnally. I will put an antic disposition on…" Lelouch says as his mind starts to think about his actions from here.

"Hamlet as in Shakespeare's Hamlet? The one who pretends to be insane to find the death of his father?"

"Yes. I will put on a different mask to find the true perpetrator. The Lelouch you known me as will hide under a mask. Please tell this to Euphie." _Time is of the essence. The world will not wait for me to grow up. I need to seek allies to have enough authority to question father openly. No… he is not my father anymore. He is Charles._

"Lelouch…" Cornelia says with a sad tone. _If Lelouch is going to do this, then he has thought about all the consequences._ "Fine. But make sure you don't end up like Hamlet did at the end."

"Don't worry about that. Revenge is the only thing that I have left besides you, Euphie, Clovis and Schneizel. Thank you Cornelia. Can you arrange a meeting with Schneizel after the funeral for me? I will not go there tomorrow." _Now let the dice roll…_

* * *

Cornelia left the room dumbstruck as she made her way to leave the villa. She saw Jeremiah Gottwald running with a worried expression. _Jeremiah…loyal to Marianne herself. A perfect bodyguard for Lelouch._

"Gottwald! Where are you heading?"

"Your Highness! Did you see Prince Lelouch anywhere?" asked Jeremiah with a salute as he continued to look around the villa in hopes of catching the prince. "I need to talk to him because I failed my duty."

"You will find my brother in his room. Please protect him. He is the only thing left of Marianne."

"Yes your Highness! Thank you your Highness!" Jeremiah with a hopeful expression started to bolt towards Lelouch's room.

* * *

Note: I do not own Code Geass. This fanfiction was influenced by Fateion's Code Geass: The Phantom of Britannia with a twist of Shakespeare's Hamlet added resulting in an analytical/crazy Lelouch rather than a Lelouch driven by revenge.


	2. Chapter 2: Sowing the Seeds

Chapter 2: Sowing the Seeds

2010 a.t.b. Aries Villa

Lelouch walked out of his room towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat while deep in his thoughts. _So what would be the most effective way to gather power to question Charles? I need to attain a rank higher than a Viceroy so the easiest way would be to go into the military rather than politics. Only Schneizel could beat me in chess so I should be able to gain some military victories easily under my belt and Schneizel would be a hindrance in politics. But how should I gather a loyal army effectively?_

"Your Highness!" Jeremiah walked briskly towards Lelouch.

"Jeremiah! What do you need here?" Lelouch asked as he broke from his train of thought. _The loyal guard that was always kind to Nunnally and I. Hmm…_

"I am here to beg your forgiveness for not being there at the time of Lady Marianne's death, Your Highness." Jeremiah said with a concerned tone._ I am willing to do anything to make up my mistake._

"No need. I heard from Cornelia that you had to follow orders so it isn't your fault. Nothing can be done anyway. My mother will be in the ground tomorrow anyway with my sister tomorrow. My sister should be enjoying herself in heaven. Free of Britannia's politics…" Lelouch said with a sigh. _Pretend to be crazy, pretend to be crazy… _

"Prince Lelouch! But how can I make it up to you your highness? I failed my duty…"Jeremiah asked with a pitched tone. _How did he get over the death of the two most people that he cared about? That's not how someone his age his highness should act. _

"Tell me Jeremiah…How loyal are you to the vi Britannia line? Hmm?" Lelouch asked with a curious tone. _It seems one of my pieces came to me on his own accord. Perfect. I just need to check him…_

"I am willing to follow you to the ends of the world with you your highness."

"Even if its rebelling against the Emperor himself?"

"My lord?" The Margrave had gone pale with his eyes open in shock. _Maybe he is taking their deaths worse than I thought._

"Answer the question Jeremiah! Are you loyal to the vi Britannia line that you can rebel against the current emperor? Or what you just said about following me to the ends of the world is a complete lie?"

Jeremiah attempted to swallow the bile that was growing in his throat. He was looking at the prince hoping to see some sign that Prince Lelouch was joking but could not find any. "May I ask why you are asking this your highness?"

"I see…you deserve to know. Charles obviously knows something that concerns the matter of my mother's and sister's death. He only puts the city down in martial law. There are no major police movements trying to find the terrorists who done the deed. The OSI isn't doing much either so Charles has no intention to find the actual killer. I won't be surprised if he tells Cornelia to not investigate their deaths." Lelouch said. Jeremiah shivered at how his prince said _Charles _with a venomous tone and laid out the facts blatantly. "I have two goals. First, I want to find who killed my mother and my sister and bring them to justice. Second, I want to create a peaceful world that Nunnally dreamt of to honor her passing at a young age. So I ask you again Jeremiah. Are you with me or not?"

A tense silence filed the halls of Aries Villa as the Margrave looked into the eyes of the Prince and found only resolve in those violet eyes. The silence was broken as Jeremiah started to kneel in front of his prince. _And that is checkmate…_

"Jeremiah Gottwald, on this day, dost thou sacrifice yourself to become a champion of the right and a shield of the weak?" Lelouch noticed that his eyes were watering with tears of joy.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Jeremiah said. _Thank you God for allowing me to have a second chance…_

"Your might is there to bring about a peaceful world. There are those who are not serving in the light to bring about chaos to further their own selfish goals. Your efforts should always be bent to preserve those not able to protect themselves, not to gain ascendance and glorify yourself. Courage and honor, reverent and generous, duty and sacrifice, these are the hallmarks of knighthood. Dost thou swear to hold these values foremost in thou heart and mind?" Lelouch continued.

"Yes, Your Highness!" Jeremiah said louder. _I won't fail you again Lady Marianne…_

"Then I, Lelouch vi Britannia, 11th Prince of the Holy Britannian Empire and its territories, hereby recognize you as my Knight. May you forever remain victorious against my enemies." Lelouch spoke with a smile.

Jeremiah stood with tears falling from his eyes. _I will protect you my lord. Until my last dying breath. _"Thank you Your Highness!"

"Follow me Jeremiah. I need to see the Ashfords off tomorrow so I need someone to escort me there. But first, I want to eat." Lelouch said as he turned to walk away from his room. _Now I have a perfect sword by my side. Next is the armor…_

"Yes Your Highness!" Jeremiah said with a joyful tone as he followed his prince to the kitchen.

* * *

2010 a.t.b. Pendragon's Royal Graveyard

The atmosphere of the funeral was grim. Not many people were present as the coffin the held the late Marianne vi Britannia slowly descended into the ground. Notable members were 1st Prince Odysseus eu Britannia, 2nd Prince Schneizel el Britannia, 3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia, 2nd Princess Cornelia li Britannia, 3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia and Ruben Ashford. Everyone noticed the one important person that was missing during the funeral, 11th Lelouch vi Britannia.

Many thought the young prince was still trying to accept their death but Cornelia knew that Lelouch was planning something. _But what is Lelouch planning? I hope he does not do something stupid in front of father. _She stares at the coffin that had the body of the late 4th Princess Nunnally vi Britannia that is lowered into the ground next to Marianne's coffin.

"Cornelia!" Schneizel el Britannia spoke breaking Cornelia from her train of thought.

"Schneizel" Cornelia nodded in his direction acknowledging his presence. _He doesn't have that smile that he always wore. Lady Marianne was the only one who held this family together. Nothing will ever be the same…_

"Where is Lelouch? Does he know about the funeral? Schneizel replied with a somber tone. _Is Lelouch taking it worse that I had anticipated?_

"He said that he doesn't want to attend. Can you meet with him after? The look in his eyes tells me that he is planning something big and I fear he might do something that he will regret." Cornelia said. _I hope Schneizel can talk him out of what ever he is planning. _

"Alright. I will see Lelouch tomorrow." Schneizel replied. Euphemia and Clovis run towards Cornelia and Schneizel, hearing a part of the conversation.

"Wait sister! What is Lulu doing?" The little girl with pink hair, Euphemia li Britannia, said. _Poor Lulu. I need to be there to comfort him. That's what Nunnally would want me to do._

"You talked to Lelouch Cornelia? Why isn't he here today? I want to talk to him!" Clovis la Britannia said. He hair was disheveled with red swollen eyes that proved that he was crying earlier.

Cornelia sighs, wishing she did not speak so loud. _Would Lelouch mind if Euphmeia and Clovis came to see the meeting with Schneizel? The boy looked horrible yesterday. Maybe giving him sometime to play with Euphemia and Clovis would make him forget about their deaths for a moment. I hope he doesn't mind. _"We were just talking about Lelouch meeting Schneizel tomorrow. Do you two want to come see how Lelouch is doing?"

"Yes!" Euphemia and Clovis cried out in union.

Everyone started to leave the funeral. Cornelia took one last look at the coffins that were slowly covered by dirt. She noticed a black and white queen chess piece next to flowers on the two tombstones. Then she turned and quickly left the graveyard, tears falling from her eyes…

* * *

2010 a.t.b. Pendragon Airport One day after funeral

Ruben K. Ashford was looking at the grey sky. His hazel eyes followed the cloud moving across the sky until it went behind a tower. Behind him was a chartered jet that waited to take him and his family to Japan to avoid the turmoil created from the death of Marianne vi Britannia. The wind caused his grey hair to dance behind him. _The media is hounding over us for gossip from the fall of the Ashford family. My political enemies are trying to take control of whatever assets we lost. Hopefully, Japan can be a safe house for us. I hope Prince Lelouch is faring better than us._

He sighed as he took one last look at his ancestral homeland and prepared to board the plane until he noticed a black sedan approaching. He felt his heart drop, hoping his enemies would be decent enough to let him leave with his dignity. His heart beat loudly for whom ever came to deliver his sentence.

"Prince Lelouch!" Ruben shouted as he saw the young prince step out of the door with Jeremiah Gottwald behind him. His eyes glazed over the young prince as the young one looked just as stressed out.

"Ruben! I heard you would be going today so I had to see you off." Prince Lelouch replied nodding.

"I am sorry for your loss Your Highness." Ruben said as he bowed. _His situation is worse than mine and I can't do a thing for him. _

"No need. My mother and sister wouldn't want us to grief over them. Ruben, I need a favor from you." Lelouch said as he handed Ruben a packet. Ruben opened the packet that contained the schematics of the Glasgow Knightmare frames and a check that worth of billions of pounds. "After all, I need someone to help me to mass produce top quality Knightmares for a future rebellion. Do this and I can pull some strings to help restore your family status. It's the least I can do for you kindness…" Lelouch said as he raised his hands for a handshake.

Ruben was shocked at Lelouch's gesture. _This boy is much stronger than me. He lost everything and quickly starts planning for the future. And yet I…I… _There was a moment of silence at the runway for Ruben to get his thoughts together.

"Grandpa? Where are you?" A blond girl broke the silence as she slowly walked down the steps of plane while rubbing her eyes. She noticed two familiar figures at the runway. "Lulu? Is it you?"

Lelouch turned as he noticed the little girl, Millicent Ashford, running down the steps with her arms wide. She was a good friend who played with him at Aries Villa. Lelouch waved at her. "Hello Milly." _I guess she won't play with me anymore at Aries Villa. Another life destroyed by the killer and Charles has the gall to not even mention about the incident._

"Lulu!" Milly ran down to hug Lelouch and tackled him to the ground. Lelouch gave up his attempts to correct his nickname that she created years ago. Milly argued that his name was too complicated to say when they were younger and Nunnally and Euphie started to call him that too. Lelouch just smiled at Milly's bright blue eyes while thinking about the fond memories the three of them had back at Aries Villa.

Milly released Lelouch from her hug and allowed Lelouch to stand back up. Ruben shook hands with the prince. "Understood Your Highness! I will see to it that I will have a facility created to start the project. Thank you. Don't take too long Milly." Ruben left the two children and headed towards the plane. Lelouch starts to smirk. _I have my armor. Next is the shield…Everything is going according to plan. All for the sake of justice…_

"Lulu, we are going to Japan…I will miss you." Milly said with depressing tone.

"I heard Japan has beautiful sakura trees that only rivals your beauty. Milly, I need to tell you something important." Prince Lelouch spoke softly as he raised his hand on Milly cheek.

"What is it Lulu?" Milly replied with a curious tone while her face turned a light shade of pink. _Oh Lulu…why are you so daring today? _

"I…I plan to lead the invasion of Japan. So please stay safe. I will see you after Britannia establishes it as an Area." Lelouch replied firmly while stroking her cheek. "I would be sad to lose you as well…"

"Oh Lulu. Don't worry! Grandpa is establishing a school there so we will be safe. You should visit sometime. It will be just like old times…oops!" Milly said. As she said _old times_, she frowned. _We will never be able to play who marries Lelouch anymore. I admit Nunnally was a tough rival. _

"Its alright Milly. Just stop calling me Lulu. Once I finish conquering Japan, I will visit you." Lelouch said with a sigh, taking his hand away from her cheek. _I guess some things just never change._

"Is that a promise Lulu? You know you shouldn't make promises with a girl you can't keep." Her eyes widened with hope.

"So what can I do to prove that I will keep my promise Milly?" Lelouch spoke while rolling his eyes.

"How about I make a promise with you Lulu! If you come to the school and I find out that you are taller than me, I will stop calling you Lulu! Deal?" Milly spoke.

"Deal. Good-bye Milly. I hope to see you soon at Japan." Lelouch holds Milly hand as he helps her up the stairs of the airplane. He kissed her hand and forehead and laughed when he saw her blush a healthy scarlet. _At least I got the last laugh…Next is to see Schneizel._

* * *

Note: I do not own Code Geass. I love all the reviews that you guys give to me. This is my first fanfiction so it means a lot. About Lelouch acting crazy, I plan on him making subtle actions that show that he is slowly pretending/turning crazy in the beginning. One of which is that he isn't grieving for Marianne and Nunnally's death like how a little kid should be. Over time, Lelouch will start to become more insane as the plot continues. But for now, I have him acting as a tough kid so he can start creating the foundations for his plan without too much trouble. The harem at the moment will focus more on females who generally receive less attention from fanfiction authors. However, I still plan to include the traditional trio of girls: Milly, Kallen, and Shirley. I am open to suggestions on which females you guys want to be included into the harem!

At the moment: Milly, Kallen, Shirley, Cecile, Anya and Monica


	3. Chapter 3: The Anschluss Alliance

Chapter 3: The Anschluss Alliance

2010 a.t.b. Aries Villa One day after the funeral

Lelouch returned to Aries Villa for the meeting with Schneizel after seeing the Ashfords. As he opened the doors of the villa and looked at the stairs with a red rug over it, he saw for a moment his mother and sister laying on the stairs covered in blood. The young prince's eyes widened with fear and he started to clench his hands. _And with all the power I have as being a Prince, I am powerless to do anything to protect my mother and sister…Never again will others suffer in the peaceful world. I solemnly swear that everything…_

His musing were broken as he saw a familiar pink girl, 3rd Princess Euphemia li Britannia, run down the stairs and hug him tightly to the point where he couldn't breath. "Hi…Euphie. Would you…mind…getting off of…me? Can't…breath" Lelouch said. _Air…need air…_

"Lulu! How dare you have a meeting with my sister and you don't have one with me." She replied as she pouted. _It looks like Lulu seems to be better but I need to be there to comfort him in his time in need!_

Euphemia released Lelouch and wrap her arms around Lelouch's right arm tightly. "Euphie would be please let go of my…"

"Lelouch!" The 3rd Prince Clovis la Britannia yelled from the top of the stairs with a big grin on his face. "Are you doing okay? Do you want to play chess with me? Maybe playing against you rival in chess will make you feel better!"

"You mean self-proclaimed rival in chess." Lelouch snorted. "Last time I checked, you never beat me in chess. So why are you here Clovis?" _I understand why Euphie is here. But why did Clovis decide to come too?_

"I heard Cornelia talking about Schneizel meeting you. Why didn't you ask me to come?" Clovis said frowning. "Brothers should stick together thick and thin." _He doesn't look too bad…_

"Cornelia!" Lelouch sigh as he restrained himself from face palming his forehead. "So much for this being a secret meeting. Anyone else that also came with you?" _I am worried that Charles might get the OSI to spy on me this early but knowing that man he already got something planned. Jeremiah hasn't yet noticed any suspicious individuals but…_

"Only us three came Lelouch. Do you want to play a game of chess?" Schneizel el Britannia walked down the steps with a small smile with Cornelia following him. _Lelouch is stronger than he looks so why is Cornelia so troubled?_

"No…I don't want to play chess for a while." Lelouch replied frowning. _I don't think I would be able to use the queen…_"Jeremiah! Get some tea for by brothers and sisters! We will be at the dining room."

"Yes Your Highness!" Jeremiah replied as he left to the kitchen.

"Everyone lets go. I need to discuss why I called you here today. Euphie and Clovis. You guys can stay as long as you don't tell anyone what we discuss." Lelouch said as everyone started to walk to the dining room and started to sit around the table.

Euphemia and Clovis agreed to Lelouch's condition while Jeremiah came in and served tea to everyone.

"Thank you Jeremiah. Stay outside. I don't want any unnecessary ears." Lelouch said as he looked into his steaming cup of tea. Euphemia stiffen as she looked at the raven-haired prince curiously with her violet eyes.

Schneizel frowned as he observed Lelouch. _Paranoia already? Their deaths are hurting Lelouch worse than I thought. But what is the meeting if he doesn't want to play a game of chess?_

Cornelia gave a small smile to Jeremiah as he left. _At least now I have someone who is able to protect Lelouch. Good! One problem solved. Now what does he have planned so secretly? _

"Understood Your Highness!" Jeremiah said as he walked outside swiftly and closed the door quietly.

There was silence in the room as everyone started to drink the tea served by the Margrave.

"Schneizel. Do you want to become the next emperor?" Lelouch said smoothly as he broke the silence.

Cornelia and Euphie choked on their tea. Clovis looked as if he was going to spit his tea out while Schneizel eyes widened slightly.

"And why would you to know?" Schneizel replied smoothly as his eyes narrowed quickly onto Lelouch. _Will you declare yourself as an enemy to me Lelouch?_

"Because I am willing to help you become the next emperor on two conditions." Lelouch replied as he looked at the ripples in his tea. Clovis was coughing in the background from choking on his tea. _Take the bait Schneizel. After all, this is an offer you can't resist…_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! This is treason. Right?" Clovis said after he finished coughing. He suddenly felt uncomfortable in the room. _Does Lelouch have a few screws loose?_

"You should have noticed how he is not fit to runs this country Clovis." Lelouch said softly as he tried not to roll his eyes. "His ideology of Darwinism guarantees that this country will fall. We are wasting precious manpower and resources to suppress Numbers in the Areas that can be more beneficial to expanding the Empire."

"So you are a Numbers supporter Lelouch…" Cornelia said sharply as she frowned. _What happened with you Lelouch? Is this a mask?_

"No, I am a realist dear sister. Britannia's ideology almost ensures that it will eventually collapse on itself, as the economy cannot sustain itself for long periods of time to establish new Areas while putting down constant rebellions. And what is Charles doing? He is slowly withdrawing from matters that he should take care of as an Emperor and puts the work on his children." Lelouch said sardonically. _Which is what I am afraid about. What can Charles be focused on which is more important than expanding the empire? I doubt it is looking for the murderer…_

"I do agree that the Emperor should be putting more focus on the ongoing tensions between Britannia and the Chinese Federation. He told me that as the Prime Minister of Britannia, I should be the one who should deal with the "mundane matter" over Japan's sakuradite." Schneizel sigh as he rubbed his temple while thinking of a solution that would ease both parties. "The Chinese look like they won't back down. If necessary, we could always make Japan into an Area…"

"So thousands of Britannians will be engulfed in war over Japan and he finds it as an annoyance…" Clovis said as his lip curled in contempt. "No wonder he encourages family feuds…"

"Wait! What about talking things out? We shouldn't go to war." Euphemia replied heatedly. "If we give them more time…"

"Euphie. Japan is a vital area for everyone. I doubt the Chinese Federation would back off easily when their sakuradite supply is threatened. Even if they do, then the European Union will be hounding us thinking there is an alliance between the federation and us. The delicate balance between the three superpowers is slowly tipping. We should allow it to fall in our favor." The violet eye prince explained.

"But so…" Euphie whimpered. _Why does no one ever try to talk with each other?_

"Euphie! I will talk to you about this later. We will get no where at this rate." Cornelia said sternly. _Maybe I shouldn't have brought Euphie…_

"So then, Lelouch, why would you want me to be the next emperor?" Schneizel said firmly. _What do you truly want? Maybe Cornelia is right about Lelouch. He feels…empty._

"There are three people who have the best chance to gain the throne. You, Odysseus, and I. Odysseus is the worse out of the group since he can't make his own decisions. I do call him the Mediocre Prince for a reason. I don't want to be emperor because I am happy as long as my goals are achieved. So that leaves you who would be the best candidate that would suit my goals." Lelouch replied smoothly as he locked eyes with Schneizel. _After all, there is no point of being the 99__th__ Emperor of Britannia if Nunnally is not here…_

"And may I ask what are your two goals?" Schneizel questioned. _If possible, then having the support of Lelouch would be the easiest way for me to become the next emperor. I already planned on making Lelouch the next Prime Minister…_

"One, I want to find out who caused the deaths my sister and mother and everyone who contributed to it and bring them to justice." Lelouch said with a maniacal grin. _If it really is Charles, I want to burn him on a stake._

Everyone in the room shivered on the emphasis of the word _justice _and Lelouch's facial expression.

Clovis frowned. _Lelouch never had this much malice before. Is this what Cornelia said about his antic disposition?_

_Is this the fake Lulu or have you really changed? _Euphemia thought to herself.

"Fair enough. And the second?" Schneizel nodded. _I have my spy network already trying to find the killer. I should have the results soon._

"I want to achieve a world that Euphie and Nunnally envisioned. A peaceful world."

"Lulu…" Euphemia said as she grabbed Lelouch's hand with a smile. _No he is definitely the same! Why did I doubt him? I don't know what would I do if he changed…_

"And how would achieve this idealistic goal Lelouch? After all, millions dreamt of this dream but no one achieved it. What makes you think that I could do so?" Schneizel said as he was thinking about the possibilities of this happening. _I would like peace myself but negotiating never gives true peace._

"Britannia needs to what it does best. We need to conquer the world quickly with our technological advantage. After that, Schneizel can lead the world into a golden age of peace and prosperity. Out of everyone I know only Schneizel can do it." Lelouch said nonchalantly with a smile._ And if he can't…then I…_

"Lelouch! Do you know what you are talking about? It is impossible!" Cornelia scolded. _Schneizel please talk him out of this…this is a fool's dream._

"The only reason why that it is impossible is because no empire in human history had ever conquered the whole planet." Lelouch replied coolly while glaring at Cornelia. "No one ever tried doing so."

"But that would make more wars…" Euphemia said.

"Euphie…Suppose there is an evil that justice cannot bring down. What would you do? Would you taint your hands with evil to destroy evil? Or would you carry out your own justice and succumb to that evil?" Lelouch said as he rubbed his temple. _Oh Euphie…you are so naïve._

"A paradox indeed." Clovis noted.

"I would choose to become evil to conquer a larger evil. And Britannia would have the highest chance of doing so." Lelouch replied firmly. _Forgive me Nunnally for I must trek the path of blood…_

"It would work Lelouch." Clovis nodded while thinking "We already have one-third of the world already and we do have the superior technological gap at the moment with the invention of knightmare frames. If we use the Numbers from the 10 Areas that we already established, we would have enough industrial power to create an army of knightmares to at least overrun at least the Chinese Federation until the Europeans starts developing their own."

"Indeed Clovis. So there might be hope for you after all to become my rival." Lelouch smirked as he looked at Clovis. "These are the two conditions Schneizel." Lelouch looked at Schneizel again. _After all, all the conditions favor your ideals and desires…_

"Schneizel. Please talk him out of this." Cornelia pleaded while looking at Schneizel.

There was silence as Schneizel was looking at Lelouch. _Does Lelouch truly want me to become the next Emperor? I doubt Lelouch would backstab me after considering he wouldn't do something that low. But it seems too good. Is revenge the only thing that is driving him? I will dance to your tune for now until I know everything…_

"Hahahaha! I planned on making you the Prime Minister Lelouch but this proposal of yours is much better than what I planned. I'm in." Schneizel replied with a smile. _I admit Lelouch. You won today. You attacked everything that I stood on so that I have to take it…_

"You can't be serious Schneizel!" Cornelia said, eyes widening with shock.

"Indeed I am Cornelia. Lelouch's plan is the best way to bring about world peace to honor the passing of Nunnally." Schneizel said smoothly. _But first I should make sure he is alright mentally. Antic disposition or not, Lelouch is slowly changing and I hope it is for the better…_

"If Lulu and brother Schneizel think its right, then I'm in! Those two are always right." Euphemia said as she smiled. _And Lulu can depend on me!_

"Thank you Euphie. I will make sure you won't regret this." Lelouch replied as he hugged Euphemia. _Now I got my shield and Cornelia as an added bonus…_

"Sounds dangerous. Knowing you Lelouch, I know you can pull this off. Gosh…more peace means I can travel around the world to paint!" Clovis said, his voice slowly growing louder. "Yes, I'm in!"

Cornelia sighs. "Fine! Since Euphie is in, I will help you too…" _I hope father does not catch this otherwise I might lose Euphie…_

"Thank you." Lelouch said with a big smile. "With the four of us, we can bring about a new world of peace. Schneizel, can you influence Charles to "force" me have a meeting in front of the nobles? I will be request in front of everyone to lead the invasion of Japan so I can…"

And that day, the four started to plan for a coup to overthrow the 98th Charles zi Britannia to create a peaceful world. A world where no child would have to fear of war. A world where only prosperity lived. A world where Nunnally would be proud to live in happily.

* * *

At night, Lelouch looked at the moon from his room. _I solemnly swear that everything I do is for the new world. I swear…after all, what's the point of living if Mother and Nunnally aren't here?_

* * *

Note: I do not own Code Geass.

To everyone who is currently freaking out about this alliance, do not fear! I plan on not giving Lelouch or any people on Lelouch's side geass to balance the factions. Lelouch's side represents the US during the Cold War Era and the Geass Directorate plus other geass users represents the Soviet Union. Instead of communism instilling fear into the US, the fanfiction will have geass. Geass will be seen as a potential threat to undermine the peace envisioned in Lelouch's "new world". If you do not understand the amount of chaos that was created from the fear of communism, I suggest you read the summary of _The Crucible_ by Arthur Miller on wiki to provide some insight.

I would like to thank everyone who took the time to give suggestions about who should be included into the harem. At the moment, I am trying to figure out which females would work best for what I have planned. I will not try to put every female character that appeared in the Code Geass Universe. I want to develop each relationship slowly and not try to stick a female onto Lelouch like a sticker. Each female that I have chosen will play an important part of the plot besides having affections for Lelouch. And sorry to C.C. fans but I don't think she will be included in the harem.

To address the daily posting of new chapters, I am currently on Spring Break so I have more time to write new chapters for you guys. Once I get back to school, I am not sure how much time I have to post chapters. That is why I try to keep chapters short so that you guys won't feel that I abandoned you and I can write a good amount with the little time I will have.

Sorry for all my ranting!

Oh! I will need some ideas from you guys about potential geass. If you have one write down the name, effect, and weakness. Try to not make it overpowered. PLZ? (Try to put Absolute in the name! :D)

At the moment: Milly, Kallen, Shirley, Cecile, Anya, and Monica

Pending (This list is not final nor guarantees that they will be in the harem): Ayame, Marika & Liliana, Euphemia, Kaguya


	4. Chapter 4: Let's Capture Japan

Chapter 4: Let's Capture Japan

2010 a.t.b. Great Hall

The massive doors to the Hall swung open and the herald announced his presence.

"The Eleventh Prince Lelouch vi Britannia."

All the attention focused on the door and the sound of the footsteps echoed in the Great Hall. A raven-haired prince emerged from the door. His usual white and blue lining robe that he adorned was replaced with a black and gold lining robe. He entered the hall with a grin on his face as he walked confidently towards his destination.

The audience in the Great Hall was wondering why the Emperor, Charles zi Britannia, wanted a meeting with the raven-haired boy. Some who sympathized with the young prince was praying that he would not do anything foolish to incur in the Emperor's wrath. A notable member of the imperial family, 1st Princess Guinevere su Britannia, had a neutral face as she observed the prince walking. Inside, she was giddy that finally the vi Britannia line would come to an end. _Finally! The mongrel that has plagued Britannia will be no more. Ha! I can't wait for his execution._

Lelouch stopped in front of the Emperor by a few feet and kneeled in front of the throne. An uncomfortable silence took a hold of the room, as the Emperor did not expect the ten-year-old prince's cool demeanor.

"I have come to fulfill you summoning, Your Majesty." Lelouch says smoothly as he stares at the carpet beneath him. _Now…time to destroy what you have planned for me!_

"Indeed you have Lelouch." The Emperor stated as he narrowed his eyes. _No matter what you do, you will still end up in Japan. V.V. has begun to move unpredictably. But I need to know…_"Tell me, why did you not attend your mother and sister's funeral?"

"Why should a prince of Britannia grief on those who failed the selection progress?" Lelouch said nonchalantly as if he was browsing books in the library. Several gasps could be heard and the Emperor's face displayed his shock. The Knight of One, Bismarck Waldstein, jerked in surprise. _After all, isn't this what you always preach every single time you make a speech at someone's funeral. Maybe you should put some variety… _Lelouch thought.

"They were your mother and sister!" The Emperor yelled, losing his composure. _Even I felt that I wanted to lock my own brother in a cage and kick it into the ocean! _

Inside Lelouch was laughing happily. Charles realized that he dug himself in a deeper hole in front of everyone. _A silly mistake you made Charles. I will make sure to exploit it to the fullest. _

"As Britannians, we continue to evolve to head towards the future. Their death shows Britannia is still evolving. There is no point in grieving for failures that would only hinder Britannia's true prowess." Lelouch said smoothly as he looked into the eyes of the man that he once called father. "Or I am I wrong Your Majesty?" _So he does have some compassion for my mother. This confirmed my initial suspicions. But alas, checkmate! I can use your compassion. After all, you are displaying weakness…_

"No. Today you have proven yourself in front of us that my blood runs stronger than your weaker mother." The Emperor said as his left eye twitched a little. "But that is not the reason why I called you here today! Your brother Schneizel advises me to allow you to lead the invasion force of Japan. Why should I allow you to do so?" _I do know Lelouch would establish Japan as Area 11 easily. But why? Lelouch would never sacrifice his pride to work under Schneizel. Yet, he wouldn't backstab him either. So is it just Schneizel being nice to Lelouch? Nevertheless, if I allow Lelouch to gain more prestige in the military, then it will be easier to gain control of the other Thought Elevators that are located somewhere in the European Union. By the time he tries to over throw me, Ragnarok should be finished so Lelouch can rule the collective conscious. If not, I always have geass…_

"Because I have proven to you that I am indeed your son, Your Majesty. But I should also prove others outside of Britannia that we are still strong. Even the death of Empress Marianne vi Britannia does not shake anyone in Britannia. We will continue to grow stronger as our enemies go weaker." Lelouch replied. _Thank you mother. You have given me enough ammunition to allow me to sway Charles in front of everyone. After all Charles, you can't look weak in front of everyone._

The Emperor looked like he was going to rip the arm rests from the throne. _I take that back. Once I know that Ragnarok is complete and I have no use for you, I will dispose of you like trash. _"And you will have the chance to do so. You will be given command of a division to conquer Japan. Show me how effective the new knightmare frames. You have six months to get it done." He said with a hint of malice.

"Thank you Your Majesty!" Lelouch slowly walked out of the hall with a maniacal grin on his face. _Now everyone should back off from me for a while. All of you who looked down on us…be ready for soon I will look down on you!_

The imperial family and nobles alike shivered against his fierce, insane gaze. Guinevere wanted to scream. _Why are commoners like vermin? You try to kill them off and yet they always survive. Why? Father does not want you Lelouch. You are tainted! _

5th Princess Carine ne Britannia was having other thoughts. _Lelouch was so cool to get the approval to command an invasion from father! Maybe Lelouch isn't so bad as Guinevere said he was. Maybe I should try to be friends with him. He can provide me plenty of chaos for me to have fun…_

* * *

2010 a.t.b. Pendragon's War Room

"Alright. So what do forces do we have to conquer Japan?" Lelouch spoke addressing the men in front of him. They are standing around a table that had a map of the Pacific Ocean.

"A navy force of 1000 ships led by Admiral LaRoque here." Jeremiah pointed to a man with blue eyes and a white gruff beard. Lelouch shook hands with the Admiral. _A general who is known for his naval victories against the Europeans which means a good commander I can rely on._

"1500 tanks, 900 fighter jets, and 4,000 men." The Margrave read from the binder. _A decent number to attack offensively and defensively _Lelouch noted.

"200 Glasgow knightmare frames." Jeremiah said happily. _More than enough to subdue most form of resistance. _Lelouch thought.

There was a moment of silence for the prince to formulate his plan.

"Alright gentlemen this is what we will do. Admiral I want you to launch the naval force from Area 10 and establish a base on the island of Guam. From there, the naval force needs to subdue the Japanese navy while approaching Japan from the southeast. You will also have 600 fighter jets to accompany you in the Pacific to combat the air forces. Work you way to Osaka." The prince said while staring at the map. Admiral LaRoqune nodded to the prince.

"As for the actual invasion of Japan, we will use a two staged invasion force. Jeremiah, you will start from the Aleutian Islands of Area 2. I want you to take all of our troops, tanks and the 300 fighter jets and land from the north and capture the city of Sapporo. Slowly work your way down towards the capital. If you run into heavy resistance, fall back or buckle down. Minimize causalities as much as possible. I want the Japanese to send everything they have at you so don't rush towards Tokyo. You will have 150 knightmares at your command so whatever they throw at you shouldn't be too hard." Lelouch said.

"Understood your highness." Jeremiah spoke.

"Admiral, once you have access to Japanese shores, I want you to establish a beachhead as close as possible to Osaka by peppering the land with shells. Once that is done, Clovis will notify Jeremiah to start pushing towards Tokyo."

Clovis nodded at his brother. _Lelouch is depending on me to do something important! I can't fail him now._

"Jeremiah, once you receive the message from Clovis, I want your northern invasion force to apply pressure on the Japanese to send whatever they have left at you. Four hours after Clovis notified Jeremiah, the two groups that consist of the best knightmare pilots that will be stored on the Admiral LaRoque's ships will be deployed at the beachhead. One force of 20 knightmares will use blitzkrieg tactics to take down the established military bases in the south of Osaka. There shouldn't be too much resistance if they send everything to the northern front. The other force of 30 knightmares will march towards the capital of Tokyo to demand its surrender." Lelouch said pointing at the location of Tokyo on the map.

"My lord, what will you be commanding?" Jeremiah questioned.

"I won't be commanding anything in the initial phases. I will act as a political hostage for 5 months to make Japan fall in a false sense of security. Clovis can come and pick me up when we have ground forces on Japan. From there, I can provide assistance for those who need it. Any questions?" Lelouch looked up from the map to look at everyone who gathered. There was silence. "Good! You have 4 months to train your men ready for battle and half a month to start the invasion. Surprise and swiftness is the key gentlemen. The faster we can do this, the faster we all can return home in time to give the empire an irresistible Christmas present!" A round of laughter from the men filled the room. Once everyone started to be quiet, Lelouch said, "You are dismissed."

People started to leave the room. Some took the time to talk with the prince about the strategy. Others asked how could he take the death of his family so easily. _This army consists of a bunch of inexperienced leaders. It will be easy to inspire loyalty in them. At least my antic disposition allowed me not to show weakness. _Soon, only the prince and his knight remained.

"My lord. I am concerned with you safety." Jeremiah said

"Your concern has been noted Jeremiah. I do intend to lure out my mother and sister's killer in Japan. Schneizel has promised me secret service agents loyal to him." Lelouch replied. _I doubt he would want to betray me this early. I am too valuable of a tool to sacrifice at this stage…_

"But your highness!" Jeremiah said.

"No Gottwald! If the king does not lead, how can he expect his subordinates to follow? If I put myself in danger, the others will have more faith in a ten-year-old leading them. Prince or not." Lelouch snapped at his knight. "I need you to lead the invasion force. I can only trust you with the job because I know your skills from chess. You do have the qualities of a leader so the men should follow you soundly." Jeremiah stood stoically but underneath he was brimming with joy from the amount of faith his prince had in him.

The young prince sighed as he rubbed his temple. "Anyway, I need two names of young, ambitious, and skilled knightmare pilots that you can trust to take down the military bases and march towards Tokyo._" _

"Kewell Soresi and Villetta Nu, Your Highness."

* * *

Note: I do not own Code Geass.

So I will address the incest issue. As a writer, I have no problem with incest considering I view Britannia like an technological advanced France in the Middle Ages. Incest was a common thing back then. Currently, people are divided on whether I should include Euphemia into the harem or pair her with Suzaku. At the moment, I see more merit pairing her with Suzaku but it hasn't fully decided yet. You guys have a long time to convince me otherwise considering how slow the story is moving. About Anya, I will not make Lelouch have an "adult-love" relationship with his mother. Anya is included in the harem because one of her pivotal roles in the fanfiction is that she will be a reason for Lelouch to fear geass. Also, I find that Anya is a unique character who can provide comic relief at stressful points in the story.

At the moment: Milly, Kallen, Shirley, Cecile, Anya, and Monica

Pending (This list is not final nor guarantees that they will be in the harem): Ayame, Marika & Liliana, Euphemia, Kaguya (high)


End file.
